Bad Day
by DestinyHyuuga
Summary: Destiny sighed. First she thinks her bf is cheating and now her brothers gonna kill him. Talk about a bad day! NejiXOC KibaXOC
1. Breakup?

Disclaimer No Jutsu!!

I don't own Naruto if I did Hinata would get more screen time  
Don't own Araya, Azash, Odd, Orrick, or Okami thier Aya-chan's.

It was late and Destiny sat with her back against a tree waiting for Neji to come so they could train."Ugh, he's 20 minutes late!!" Destiny said sighing. "Something must have come up. I'll ask about it tomorrow." She spoke to herself getting up and walking towards the path leading to the compound, when she reached the edge of the forest she heard two voices. She jumped into a tree so she could see them better. who would be out here this late? she thought. What she saw caused her heart to break. There walking with Ten-ten was Neji. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her but they were walking away from the compound together. Not to mention how they were acting, Neji whispered into her ear causing her to laugh and a smirk\smile to appear on his face. Then Ten-ten grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards. Tears were running down Destiny's face. She ran back into the forest not noticing the head that turned to see her. why? Why? After all the time we've spent together he chose HER over me! She just kept running she didn't know where to, and she didn't care. All the sudden she tripped and fell face fist into the grass. As soon as she stood she was falling again. I must have twisted my ankle she thought scooting till she had her back to a tree. She hugged her knees and began to sob. "Why? Why?" she repeated.

"Why what?" a familiar voice asked.

"Go away!" Destiny said still sobbing

"No" came Neji's flat reply "Not till you tell me what's wrong"

"What's it matter to you?" Destiny said.

"Can I not worry about my girlfriend?" he said reaching out to touch her.

Destiny slapped his hand away. "Worry about your girlfriend huh? Is Ten-ten upset?"

Neji drew his hand back and looked at her in confusion. "Ten-ten? She's not my girlfriend! You of all people should know that." He stated.

Destiny laughed bitterly "I used to think I knew that"

"Used to? What changed it?" Neji asked.

Destiny looked at him, her sobbing had stopped but tears still fell. "It was kinda obvious you liked her" Destiny said "The way you whispered in her ear and walked her home from a date –"

"DATE!! What date?" Neji asked now beyond confused. One of his best friends (and girlfriend) sat in front of him in tears and won't say why and now she believed he was dating someone else.

"The date you where walking her home from when I saw you. The one that was the reason you didn't show for training." Destiny said looking back down. "I thought you and I where something special Neji. "The way you treated me made me feel special, like I was the only one you wanted." She said the tears coming faster.

"I don't know what you're talking about when it comes to a date Destiny, but you are special. You're the onl-"

"Oh just stop it!" Destiny shouted. "Stop lying to me!! I saw you with Ten-ten, so stop trying to tell me otherwise!"

Neji just looked at her. She had never acted like this before. He wasn't sure what had happened but at least he knew what she thought. She thinks I was on a date with Ten-ten tonight. She thinks I was cheating on her.

Destiny hugged her knees closer and began crying again. I finally give him my heart, and he crushes it. Is this what falling in love is? Loving someone only to have them crush the heart you handed them and then lie about it. she thought. Destiny was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Neji move closer.

"I don't know what made you believe what you do, what I do know is I love you and only you." He whispered in her ear. "I'll do anything to prove that." He added.

Destiny just looked at him. The way he said it, the look in his eyes, was he really telling the truth. "Then what really happened" she whispered almost to herself.

"Guy-sensei decided we would train in the woods tonight. After training I told Ten-ten I'd walk her home." Neji explained.

Destiny looked up and met her pale grey eyes with his. "Then why were to whispering in her ear and laughing?" Destiny asked, her tears momentarily stopped.

"Oh that? Well Ten-ten brought sugar cookies to training. At the end of training we all ate a few. Lee ate one too many sugar cookies and went on a sugar rush!" Neji said. Destiny began to laugh at the thought of Lee on a sugar rush. She looks so much better when she smiles Neji thought "And as for the whispering, I was complimenting the cookies which reminded us of Lee." He finished

Destiny looked at Neji and tears formed in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry I doubted you Neji! I was just so scared that you-" the tears started to fall again "That you were choosing Ten-ten over me. I mean she deserves you more than me, she's strong, loving. And beautiful. Unlike me." She said,

Neji began to shake his head, "Sh" he said placing his finger on her lips. "Destiny you're all that and much more, don't you EVER doubt you're worth." He picked her up and placed her in his lap. Destiny just snuggled close to him, happy she was still his. For a while both sat in silence listening to their hearts beat in time. "Destiny?" Neji said looking down at her.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I would be missing training and that I made you so upset." He apologized.

"It's okay Neji, I forgive you," She said happily.

"You ready to head home?" he asked. Destiny just nodded. Neji got to his feet and put his hand out for her to grab. She took it and stood and they began walking home. Neji quickly realized Destiny was limping slightly.

"Destiny what's wrong with your right foot?" Neji asked

"Oh it's nothing, I just twisted it when I was running, I don't think the twist is that bad." Destiny answered. Neji made her stop and sit so he could look at it. He carefully removed her sandal and looked at her foot. It was swollen and red.

"Not that bad huh?" he said smirking he barely moved his fingers across her ankle. Destiny yelped in pain. Neji sighed "What am I going to do with you?" He pulled out some bandages and began rapping her ankle. Destiny would yelp every now and then when he touched the tender spots. "There" he said finishing.

Destiny began to put her shoe on but Neji grabbed it first. "What are you doing?" Destiny asked.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid" he answered.

"Excuse me?" she said,

"You shouldn't put any weight on it." Neji stated.

"That's fine but how am I sposed to get home without walking?" She asked

Neji smirked. "Like this!" He said swooping her up in his arms then taking off towards the compound, once he was sure she wasn't going to try and get down he slowed his pace.

"I'm glad I'm still yours" Destiny said locking eyes with Neji.

"Don't worry, no other boy will ever get you" Neji stated

"What about the ones who try?" Destiny asked.

Neji got his signature smirk "It'll be the last thing they do!"

"You're a bit possessive you know that Neji?" she said.

"Only over you, and it's called protective." He replied

"Oh my bad, I must have gotten them mixed up!" she said laughing. Neji chuckled then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You missed" Destiny stated flatly

Neji looked puzzled then caught on "My bad, I must not have been paying attention." He commented. Then he kissed her again, but this time on the lips.

"Much better!" Destiny said slightly breathless. Destiny snuggled against his chest till she could hear his heart beat then drifted to sleep. Neji smiled at the girl in his arms. When he reached her back door he knocked with his foot. Okamiappeared and opened the door Odd and Orrick stepped up behind her.

"Hello Neji" Orrick greeted. Neji just nodded then looked down. They followed Neji's gaze to the sleeping Destiny.

"Will one of you fetch Araya while I put Destiny to bed please" Neji said. Odd nodded and ran off while Neji walked with Okami to put Destiny to bed. Okami opened the door and turned down the sheets then left. Nejicarefully put Destiny to bed and pulled up the covers followed by removing her headband. Destiny shifted in her sleep and Neji kissed her now bare forehead then placed her headband on the dresser and noted the necklace lying nearby with a note.

Hey little sis,

I got you're necklace fixed, I had them make a stronger chain so it won't break as easily. You're father stopped by before I left. He said he had another mission and should be home in a couple days.

From,

You're big bro

Neji looked at the note puzzled big bro? Since when did Destiny have an older brother? I'll ask about that later he thought. He walked out and shut the door quietly behind him. Araya was waiting on the couch.

"You wanted to see me?" she said.

"Yeah, Destiny twisted her ankle today and shouldn't put any weight on it for 2 days" Neji said.

"K I'll keep an eye on her for ya, is that all you need." Araya asked.

"Yeah, Thanks." Neji replied.

"No prob." Araya answered. With that Neji got up and left for his room. As Neji walked out the door he passed a young man with long shaggy blond hair and violet eyes. The figure glared at him for a second, then walked into Destiny's house. A cold chill ran down Neji's spine as they passed shoulders. Who was he? Neji wondered as he walked down the hall.

Authors notes: Well oddly enough this was a school paper...that turned into a story thanks to Aya-chan. When I sent her the first part she cept bugging me to write more, which is why there's a second chapter to this one.


	2. Brother meets Boyfriend!

Disclaimer No Jutsu!

I don't own Naruto if I did all my friends RPC's would be in it!  
Don't own Aya's characters (see first chap for list of them)  
Don't own Tilee Ti-chan does

Destiny woke the next morning in her bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, then stood. She quickly returned to a sitting position and saw the bandaging on her right foot. Memories of the night before filled her mind. She shook her head clearing her thoughts. Neji must have brought me to bed she thought. She limped over to the dresser and got a change of clothes. She also found the note with her necklace. "Ada's gone again" she sighed. "Guess the house will be quiet today." She added. She quickly changed clothes and went to fix breakfast. When she opened her door she found the lights on and several people in the house.

"Morning Destiny-chan!" Okami greeted.

"Good morning Okami" Destiny responded. While she greeted the other two boy/dogs she failed to notice the person sneaking up on her.

"Morning sis!!" A male voice said from behind her.

Destiny jumped and turned. "Nii-san!!" she said in a happy voice giving him a hug, he returned it and they separated.

"Who else?" he asked poking her in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Destiny asked.

"X marks the spot!" Azash teased. Destiny smiled, for some reason it didn't bother her when he joked about her curse mark. Maybe it was because she knew all he saw was an X with a line on either side and not a mark that made her worth less.

"So why are all of you here?" Destiny asked cocking her head.

"Well when your father said he was leaving again Aya and I decided to keep you company a while." Azash said with a smile. About that time Araya opened the door, she had two bags in her hands and one slung over her shoulder. Odd and Orrick took the bags and sat them behind the couch.

"Destiny, what are you doing?" Araya asked.

"Umm…standing?" Destiny answered.

"No I mean what are you doing up?" Araya asked.

"Oh, I was gonna fix breakfast for myself before I knew you guys were here." She answered. "Why?"

"Cause you should be sitting!" Araya stated. "Neji told me about you're ankle last night after he brought you home." She added.

"Neji-kun forgets about Shaheara and worries about me to much. So cut however long he told you at least in half." Destiny stated.

"Well, even with that you should be on it little to none today. So SIT!" Araya said.

Destiny sat down on the couch."Happy now?" she asked.

"Yep!" Araya said from the kitchen where she and Okami were making breakfast.

"What happened?" Azash asked.

"I was training, things like this happen. It's not as bad as they act like it is." Destiny answered. Azash sensing that she was lying decided to see for himself. He moved his hands up and down her ankle and foot, when she made no response he moved her ankle in a small circle. Destiny whimpered as he did so.

"Apparently you twisted it worse than you thought." Azash said.

"Breakfast is ready!" Aya called as she set the table. Destiny walked carefully to the table with Azash right behind her.

After they ate Destiny said "I'll do dishes!"

"Oh no you won't" Araya said snatching her plate.

Destiny turned to Azash "Nii-san can I please do dishes?" she asked.

"Sorry but I'm going with Aya this time." Azash said.

"PLEASE!!" she pleaded giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine, one dish is it though!" he stated

"K" Destiny said walking to the kitchen, but not before hugging her older brother. After washing her one dish she walked to her bedroom, she came out with a book and sat down on the couch.

"Hey sis, I'm headed to get groceries, I'll be back in a bit." Araya stated.

"You don't have to do that!" Destiny said getting on her knees on the couch as she turned so she could see her sister.

"It's no problem, besides, if I don't you will." She said

Destiny laughed "You got that right!" Araya laughed and her and the pack (Odd, Orrick and Okami) left. Destiny turned and sat, then began reading her book again. Azash sat down next to her then asked "So…what are you reading?"

"It's called The Lord of the Rings" Destiny said still reading.

"Hmm…What's it about?" He questioned.

"A hobbit and his friends on their adventures to destroy the ring and save the world." Destiny said turning the page.

"What's a hobbit?" Azash asked.

Destiny sighed "there little people who live in the shire, they enjoy eating and piping and aren't very active."

"Who is the hobbit?" He asked.

"Frodo" Destiny said flatly.

"Who are his friends?" Azash asked

Destiny let out a frustrated sigh as she closed her book and sat it on the table. She then turned to face her older brother. "Sam, Merry and Pippin are hobbits, Gandalf is a wizard, Legolas is an Elf, Gimly is a dwarf and Boromir and Aragorn are men." Destiny said.

"Elf?" Azash said looking puzzled.

"Yes there's an Elf." Destiny said.

"As in the little short people who in stories live at the North Pole??" He asked.

Destiny began to laugh. "No Nii-san these Elves very different" she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well their tall, good looking, Immortal and good fighters to name a few." She answered.

"Okay. So what about this Aragorn?" He asked.

Destiny smiled "He's the heir to the throne of Gondor but he has been living as a Ranger with his kin. He is in love with a beautiful elf maiden and is quite good looking. He's a swordsman, tracker, and many other things. "She said

"I'm gonna make some wild guess and say he's you favorite character." Azash said.

"Yep!" Destiny said still smiling. "So, you done asking questions?"

"Nope" He answered smirking. For the next half hour Destiny explained character, places, ect. A knock came from the door breaking the conversation they were having.

"Come in!" Destiny shouted from the couch. The door opened and a figure entered the room. It was only one person so it wasn't Araya. Destiny couldn't see who it was till they came around the couch. Neji smiled at her and she returned it.

Neji bent over and whispered in her ear. "How's your ankle?"

"Better than it was." Destiny whispered back as he kissed her cheek. He moved as to kiss her again, but before he could claim her lips he was jerked away by an enraged Azash.

"Who the heck are you?" Azash said angrily as he held Neji against the wall by his shirt.

"I'm not obliged to answer" Neji said. This just angered Azash more.

"Let's try this again." Azash said grabbing Neji by the base of his neck and lifting him a good foot in the air, "Who. Are. You?"

"I'll give you my name when you give me yours" Neji stated

Azash just tightened his grip. Destiny who was watching from the couch in shock thought. I've never seen Nii-san this angry! I have to do something or he might actualy hurt Neji! She got up and walked to her brother grabbing his left arm (he was holding Neji with his right). "Stop!" she said.

Azash looked at her then said. "I will, as soon as he tells me his name!" He stated.

"Please stop! Please" she pleaded. "Please, let Neji go." Azash looked at the boy again then tossed him to the right. He landed about a foot away; he was near the sliding doors and kitchen table. Destiny quickly went to his side, he got to his feet and coughed a bit. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Alright what's your name? You heard mine." Neji said

"Azash Uchiha" He said. Neji's eye's narrowed slightly at his last name. "Now who do you think you are?" Azash asked walking closer.

Neji knew what he meant and smirked. "Her boyfriend" He said as he closed the distance between them only leaving about 6 inches.

"Her what!?" Azash said as his eyes got big.

"You heard me," Neji said his smirk getting bigger. Azash looked ready to kill Neji. Destiny saw this. I have to do something before these too have at each other! she thought. "And who are you supposed to be?" Neji asked.

"Her big brother" Azash stated. This time it was Neji's eyes that grew.

"Nice try." Neji said "Now who are you really?"

"Nii-san is telling the truth Neji" Destiny said

Neji turned to look at his girlfriend then back to the smirking Azash. "You're seriously telling me THIS is you're big brother!?" Neji asked. Destiny just nodded.

"You got a problem with that?" Azash asked

"Maybe I do!" Neji said glaring; Azash sent one back just as powerful.

Boys Destiny thought rolling her eyes. She grabbed Neji's wrist. "Neji-kun could I speak with you a moment?" she asked, Neji nodded. "A PRIVET conversation" she said looking at Azash. She and Neji walked out the sliding doors and walked far enough down that you couldn't see them from the doors. "Are you okay?" Destiny asked.

Neji just looked at her "Other than the fact I was pinned to a wall, thrown and found out your living with an Uchiha, I'm fine." He said.

Destiny just sighed, "Lean down so I can see your neck (Neji's a little taller that she is for those of you who don't know). Neji did so. man, there's already a bruise forming from where Nii-san held him Destiny's right hand began to glow green; she carefully went over the bruise causing it to disappear. She dismissed the healing chakera and moved back.

Neji leaned against the wall, "How long has he been your big brother?" he asked

"Going on a year and a half now" Destiny answered.

"A year and a half?!" Neji said "How come you've never said a word about him?"

"Several reasons, one cause up till this month he's not here much, two I was afraid something like well…what just happened would happen. " Destiny answered.

"Okay…would you mind explain what's going on to me please?" Neji asked.

"Well since I'm sure you're wondering I'll start at the adoption. After Araya was kidnapped and lost her parents she lived with us as you know. What is not widely known is that a week after her parents died Azash came here. He and I talked, we went and picked up Araya and shortly after wards he adopted me." She said

"Wait he knows Araya?" Neji interrupted.

"Well yeah, Azash is Araya's big brother" She stated.

"Hold up! How is that possible? Araya's Inuzuka and this Azash is Uchiha, so how can they be siblings?" Neji asked completely confused.

Destiny sat in the grass and leaned against the wall, Neji mimiced her. "Well in truth neither one has said their true lineage, Araya and Azash's parents were Kiya Inuzuka and Ruin Uchiha. So they're half and half. Since Aya took after her mom she looks more Inuzuka and decided she liked that, Azash took after their father and inherited more Uchiha." She said.

Destiny looked at Neji, his face grew dark, and then he looked at her worriedly "So you're telling me this is the same Azash that not only was part of the Akatsuki but is also the same Azash that killed Araya's parent's and helped destroy the Uchiha clan!" He asked.

Destiny simply looked down and nodded. "Yes Neji, this is the same Azash."

Neji looked shocked then grew dark again "So you're telling me for a Year and a half you have been living with and even adopted by one of konoha's traitors?!"

Before she realized what she was doing she had slapped Neji across the face "Never call him that!" Destiny said looking up to face Neji. Neji looked at her a bit shocked.

"Destiny, why? Why are you protecting him?" Neji asked.

Destiny just stared at him "Because Neji, I love him" Neji just looked at her; he knew she meant a family love, but still.

"Destiny, he's dangerous! How do you know he's not just pretending to have turned good?" He asked

Destiny just shook her head "You don't get it, Nii-sans not like that! And of course he's dangerous, but so are all ninja."

"You trust him? Even after everything that he's done, you've forgiven him?" Neji asked

"I trust him with my life," Destiny said. "Before you say anything think of it this way. If I were to kill someone and leave the village, then years later come back, say I did wrong and ask for forgiveness. Would you forgive me? Would you trust me again? Would you...love me again?"

Neji looked at her, shocked by the question but seeing her point. "Of course I'd forgive you, trust would return, and the love would never have left." He said.

"It's the same with Azash" Destiny said. "Sure he did his share of wrong, but he realized that. I didn't trust him right away but he earned it quick enough, and he and Aya were really close, they loved each other even through all the bad." She stated, tears filled Destiny's eyes.

Neji wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "I'm sorry Destiny, I should have gotten the details before I judged him. You gotta admit though, I had right to be worried after what happened." Neji said. Destiny looked up at him and smiled then nodded. "Shoot!!" Neji said looking at the sky.

"What wrong?" Destiny asked confused by his sudden change of tone.

"With all the stuff about Azash I forgot what I had come to do. Team 13 is training tonight, I was supposed to invite you but-" Neji started

"I know, I can't come cause of my ankle" Destiny said for him

"Correct. What I wanted to know is what you wanted me to say was the reason you didn't come." Neji finished.

"Tell them the truth" Destiny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want company? You know that even though it's just a twisted ankle Lee and Gai are gonna have to come check on you." He said

Destiny laughed "As long as you and Ten-ten come it will be fine!" she said. Getting out of his lap and to her feet.

"Okay then, if that's what you want" Neji said getting to his feet. "I'll see you tonight" Neji said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Destiny said. He turned and walked back

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot this" she said kissing him lightly on the lips. "Now go before Nii-san comes out!" she said. With that Neji took off. Destiny walked back in the house and sat down on the couch where Azash was waiting. "So how much did you hear?" Destiny asked.

Azash looked at her "I heard enough to know he's now my enemy," Azash stated "I also heard enough to know you don't like the word traitor" he added smirking.

Destiny laughed "So you heard me slap him huh?" she said.

"Loud and clear!" Azash said.

Destiny just smiled. "So what makes him you're enemy?" she asked.

"Where should I start? Oh I know! The fact he kissed you maybe!" He said

"Nii-san he's my boyfriend, couples kiss that's just the way it works," Destiny said

"Yeah about this whole boyfriend thing, I don't think you're old enough yet." he said.

"Nii-san I'm almost fifteen!" She exclaimed

"Yeah so what?" Azash replied.

"So how old do I have to be?!" she asked

"Eighteen at least." Azash stated "And even then I have to approve of him first!" he added.

"Eighteen!!" she said shocked "You've got a lot of work ahead of you Nii-san!" Destiny stated.

"What makes you say that?" Azash asked

"Simple, you just said I can't kiss or go out with Neji for another 3 years!" she said Not counting the fact you'll have to do the same with Aya and Kiba she thought to herself.

"Well, I guess I better get to work huh?" he said smirking. "Speaking of Neji, where is he?"

"The team's training tonight" Destiny said looking out the door disappointedly.

"You make it sound like it's you're team" Azash said looking at her.

"Well depending on how you look at it, it is." She said "Before I graduated I would go train with team 13." She said.

"Are you telling me you've been with Neji since the academy!?" Azash said shocked.

Destiny shook her head. "No, but Neji is the best branch member out there, so we would train together." She stated "I didn't start liking him till after the chunin exams." She added.

Azash looked thoughtful "Hmm…I do remember that the two of you were together every time I saw you when you came to rescue Aya or when I was spying on you." He said.

"Spying on me?" Destiny said lifting an eyebrow.

"Oops…" Azash said realizing what he had said. Before Destiny could say anything someone banged on the door. "Who now?" Azash asked.

Destiny smiled "The doors unlocked Ti-chan!" she shouted. Tilee entered and walked to where they were.

She looked at Destiny's ankle a bit confused, but decided to ask later "Hey is Aya home? I wanna play tonight!" She said.

"No Aya's not home at the moment but she should be shortly." Destiny said.

Azash poked Tilee in the arm so she would turn to him. "Azash-kun!!" she said giving him a huge hug. Then poking him back. Destiny just rolled her eyes as Tilee and Azash had a poking war. About five minutes passed before Tilee said "Hey Destiny-chan, when Aya gets back come get me so we can play alright?" she said.

"Will do!" Destiny said with a smile. Then Tilee left.

"Play?" Azash asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know yet, Aya, Ti-chan Odd, Orrick, Okami, and myself are a band." Destiny said.

"A band?" Azash said cocking his head.

"Yes Nii-san a band. You know a group of people who sing and play instruments together." Destiny said.

"I know what a band is! I just didn't expect you guys to be one." he said. All the sudden the door opened and Araya and the dogs came in. "What took you so long sis?" Azash asked.

Araya walked over to and fell into the couch. "I hate days like today!" she stated.

"Why?" Azash asked.

Araya answered with one word "Fanboys!"

"They were out again??" Destiny asked. Araya just nodded. "That's odd usually they only come after one of us a week. They came after me earlier this week, so I didn't expect another ambush till next week." Destiny said.

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Azash asked.

"It's something that comes with being a rock star." Araya stated

"Okay, Destiny said you were a band but she didn't say rock star." Azash said

"Well…Yeah, we're pretty popular." Destiny said "We each have a whole club of fanboys! Well except for Odd and Orrick, they have fangirls." Destiny stated.

"Hey Destiny, where do you want me to put the soda?" a male voice came from the kitchen.

"Kiba?" Destiny said.

"Yeah." was the boys answer.

"Just put the soda on the counter." She said getting to her feet. She walked to the kitchen where Kiba and the puppies were putting things away; even Akamaru (Who now came almost up to her waist) was helping. Araya walked in behind her. "Umm Araya, Kiba I need to give you some advice." Destiny said.

"What?" they both asked.

"Well…if you don't want to have to deal with a WHOLE lot of trouble I advise you don't kiss near Nii-san." She said.

"Why? What will he do?" Araya asked

"You don't want to know. Believe me!!" Destiny said. Kiba and Araya both nodded.

"Oh, speaking of Nii-san, come on Kiba I have to introduce you!" Araya said dragging him to the living room.

Destiny smiled then walked over to Tilee's room and knocked. Once she answered it she helped Tilee take apart her drums and carry them out the back doors in Destiny's room. Destiny had gotten her guitar as had Araya, Odd and Orrick (Destiny played Acoustic, Araya and Odd played electric and Orrick played base). Tilee had her drums and Azash and Kiba had brought chairs out. Right as they were sitting down to play, a familiar voice followed by a familiar hug came to Destiny.

"Oh Destiny are you okay? Neji told us you had twisted you're ankle!! We decided to come check on you!" Lee said. Before Azash had the chance Neji freed Destiny from Lee's hug.

"I'll be fine Lee!" Destiny said smiling "Hey you guys are just in time to listen to us practice! Well if you want that is." Destiny said.

"Of course we want to listen!" Ten-ten said with a smile, Lee jumping up and down.

"Well, take a seat!" Tilee said with a smile as she motioned Lee to the seat next to her. Destiny grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him into the seat next to her. Azash quickly took the seat on the other side of Destiny. Then the two boys proceeded to have a glaring contest. The chairs were set up in the shape of a crescent moon; from the left to the right they were seated. Neji, Destiny, Azash, Araya, Kiba (Akamaru and Okami were at their feet) Orrick, Odd, Tilee, Lee, and Ten-ten.

"Alright any request?" Araya asked.

"How about Frontline?" Kiba asked.

"Frontline it is then," Destiny said beginning to strum her guitar. Once they finished everyone clapped. For the next two hours the band played songs such as Unbreakable , What hurts the most, Stand my ground and many more. By the time they finished the moon was out. While the others cleaned up Neji took Destiny into the woods.

"Thank you," Destiny said smiling at him.

"What for?" Neji asked.

"For not starting a fight with Nii-san," Destiny answered.

Neji smiled at her "He'll be the one starting the fights not me," Neji stated.

Destiny laughed "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Nii-san's not that happy about me having a boyfriend just yet." Destiny said.

"You're almost fifteen…How long does he want you to wait?" Neji asked

"Eighteen" Destiny replied

Neji just looked at her "Does he seriously think you're gona wait that long?"

"Yes, you're the one he thinks is a problem" Destiny said

"I'll become one!" Neji said "Big brother or no he's not taking you away from me!"

Destiny leaned against Neji's chest "He's just protective, that's all"

"Oh" Neji said looking down at her "Well then, I guess we'll just have to slip past his defenses!"

"We can try" Destiny said. Neji kissed her on the lips, Destiny just deepened it. When they broke free they knew they had to get back before Azash found them.

"So….What's Azash gona do about Kiba?" Neji asked

"Nothing yet, at the moment Kiba and Araya being a couple is still a secret." Destiny answered. After everyone went home (except Azash, Araya and the pack since they were staying the night) Destiny cleaned up and headed for bed. Once everyone was asleep she got up and snuck out the back door and sat on the roof. She began to sing Into the west. As she finished she heard footsteps and became quiet.

"Don't stop cause of me" A voice said jumping up to join her.

"Nii-san? You're still awake?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I couldn't have the Hyuuga boy coming and stealing you in the night now could I?" he asked

Destiny laughed "No, I guess not."

"So what were you singing? None of the ones you guys sang earlier sounded like that." Azash commented.

"It's a lullaby my Mom sang," Destiny said looking into the sky as if remembering something.

"It's pretty" Azash said

"Thanks, it's one of two she would sing to me." Destiny replied.

"Can I hear the other one?" Azash asked

Destiny looked at him and smiled. "Sure" Azash shifted so that he was on his side with is head resting on his hand. "Oh just to let you know, you're the first person to hear me sing these. I always waited till Aya and the dogs were asleep to come sing."

Azash just smiled "I won't tell anyone" Destiny just nodded as a thank you. Then she began to sing Make a wish. "Thank you" Azash said after she finished

'What for?" Destiny asked

"For letting me hear you" He answered flipping to his back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Anytime" Destiny replied laying her head on his chest.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked

"Of course I'm sure" she answered

"So we can do this again tomorrow night?" Azash asked lifting his head a bit so he could see her face.

"Sure, we could do it every night if you want." She said turning her head so she could face him.

* * *

Author's notes: Constructive complaints are welcome! I want to know how to improve my writing.

More Disclaimers!

I don't own any of the songs they sang in the story. The respectfull owners are:  
FrontlinePillar  
UnbreakableFireFlight  
What hurts the mostCascada  
Stand my groundWithin temptation  
Into the WestAnnie Lennox  
Make a wishCindy Mizelle


End file.
